1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
A backlight module used in an LCD of a notebook computer usually has an edge reflector disposed at a side-edge of a light source thereof in addition to having a reflection sheet for reflecting a light beam into a light guide plate (LGP) in the backlight module. For example, Taiwan Patent No. I257511 and Taiwan Patent No. M331123 disclose a backlight module, wherein an L-type reflection sheet is disposed at a side-edge of a light source of the backlight module and serves as an edge reflector, so that a light beam emitted by the light source is reflected into an LGP in the backlight module.
Usually, a plurality of frames are disposed between an outer cover and a bezel of an LCD, and the frames are for fixing the above-mentioned edge reflector and other parts in the LCD. However, too many disposed frames would apparently increase the thickness and the weight of the LCD and also increase the assembling time and the manufacturing cost. To solve the above-mentioned problem, Taiwan Patent No. 575767 provides a design that an outer cover and a bezel in an LCD are further utilized to fix the parts therebetween, so that at least a part of the frames may be saved.
In addition, the LCD usually employs an inner cover disposed between the reflection sheet and the outer cover thereof, where the inner cover extends from a location under the light source to a location over the light source so as to define the above-mentioned edge reflector. Obviously, the above-mentioned inner cover would increase the thickness and the weight of the LCD as well, and the inner cover makes a notebook computer inconvenient for carrying.